1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus and a control method for a displaying apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a displaying apparatus and a control method for a displaying apparatus, which can provide a user with a feeling as if the user is turning pages of a book.
2. Description of the Related Art
When reading a book by acquiring electronic data, a user operates the displaying apparatus to display the acquired electronic data. The conventional displaying apparatus updates display data, such as a page of the electronic book, by scrolling the screen or switching the display.
A person generally reads a book made by the medium of paper. Thus, it is required to give the feeling of turning pages to the user of the displaying apparatus when the displaying apparatus updates the display data